


Paradise V

by FictionWriterD



Series: Paradise [3]
Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: After successfully eloping away from Tycoon, Bartz and his lover Princess Lenna take refuge on a tropical island inhabited by moogles and while they take their time enjoying their private setting, obstacles pop up to test their vacation and their resolve / BartzxLenna fluff, lemon maybe later
Relationships: Bartz Klauser/Lenna Charlotte Tycoon
Series: Paradise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561291





	1. Chapter 1

The moment the door was opened was the moment Lenna turned from where she stood.

"Oh, glad to see you're awake Your Highness, kupo!"

The pink haired twenty year old smiled lovingly at the moogle, "Thank you, Mooge, but you do not have to give royal titles while I am here. I am simply Lenna while I am here."

"Ah, very well...Lenna, heehee," said Mooge as he brought in the cart he had brought with him. It was a pretty good sized cart when compared to the servant needing to use it but he managed it better than anyone had the right to expect.

Lenna went over to the table and began to inspect the food before her. It was quite lavish, just like she had whenever she was at the castle. All of the basic food groups were abound in the selection before her, and she honestly didn't know where to start.

"By the way, may I ask where your partner is, kupo? When I left earlier he was with you but now he's-"

Lenna brought a delicate finger to her lips, "He'll be back very soon."

The moogle went about his business, taking the Princess' word as fact and continued his duty. "Good to know that you two were able to show up without issue. There was a nasty storm that blew through here not that long ago and whenever that happens travelling to the island can be very dangerous, kupo."

Lenna knew this to be true. "Very much so, Bartz and I were very lucky to catch the last ferry to the island before that storm passed through." Though she kept the more intimate details to herself, Lenna wasn't exaggerating on her story. They had indeed managed to make it to the island by the skin of their teeth, but not when they were trying to outrun the storm. It had been when they had to outrun the castle guards that had pursued her and Bartz when they had fled the castle on her sister the Queen's order. From one storm to another, and yet they still made it to their destination to elope together.

They had arrived very late in the night and it was only an hour or so ago that Lenna had finally woken up from her slumber. She need not fear of her sister's retribution for a while at least, and she intended to enjoy herself for the long haul. After she changed out of her dirty yellow dress that is

"I would like a change of clothes before I step outside, please," she asked politely.

The moogle nodded feverishly, "Of course Your-Lenna, miss, I will ask Mr. Mog to help you with that, kupo!" He finished putting out the plates and glasses and from there he completed his duty for the time being. "Alrighty, kupo. I will leave you two to eat and be back for the cart in a little over an hour. Enjoy yourselves, kupo."

The moogle floated away and Lenna waved farewell before turning back to the balcony. It had been nearly an hour since Bartz and left her to go check on his chocobo. There was a stall nearby and in the rush they had during the storm Bartz had said it was a miracle that Boko had survived the trip considering how hard he had pushed him.

Lenna went to the balcony and sighed loudly, an act unbecoming of a princess but she didn't care. She felt free, more free than she had ever been before today. Being on this secret island, one her father had told her about when she had been a little girl, was possibly the closest to paradise that she could think of. The white sand beaches, the clear blue water, and the beautiful green forest of the island that made her eager to explore it made it just about perfect. Especially when she was with the man she loved more than any other on the planet.

As she stood on the balcony Lenna heard her name coming from below.

"Oh my dear Princess Lenna, will you let be with you this lovely day?"

Perring down at the grass below Lenna saw Bartz standing with a smile on his face as he looked lovingly up at his betrothed, having recited a line from a poetry book that Lenna liked to read.

"And I shall welcome thee, handsome prince, with open arms," she replied with her arms wide open as if calling to him.

Bartz chuckled first and Lenna giggled at her own words. Even if the manner in which she spoke was a bit of a jest, her words rang true.

With little effort Bartz began to climb the side wall that went up to Lenna's balcony. A fall climb and one story later he was able to reach her and they immediately embraced like they had not seen each other in a long while. a passionate kiss followed and when they parted they held onto each other for a few lingering moments.

"How is Boko?"

Bartz shrugged his shoulders, "Happy to be on dry land, he's not very fond of the ocean, but the fact he was able to join us on our trip makes me grateful to him."

"I agree, without him I do not know if we could have made it to the island...let alone leave the kingdom at all."

Taking a deep exhale Bartz released Lenna but held onto her hands, "We'll go see Boko together later." He sniffed the air, having smelled the food that Mooge had brought in earlier. "Room service?"

Lenna smiled a cute smile, "Yes, I ordered some while you were away."

Nodding in approval Bartz held onto Lenna's hand and walked her over to the table. He didn't realize how hungry he actually was until he saw all the food on the table, especially the meats. He didn't know what kind of meat was there but man did his mouth water at the sight of it. "Thank you, and we better eat before it gets ruined."

Lenna agreed before taking a seat as Bartz pushed in her chair, "Then we shall go see Boko."


	2. Chapter 2

Much like the rest of the resort the chocobo stalls were pretty well kept and Boco seemed to be enjoying himself after two days of running. He was the only bird in the stalls and the peace and quiet was well appreciated for him, though he became less relaxed when he saw his best pal Bartz and Lenna show up to visit him. Bartz he had seen earlier in the day but he seemed equally happy to see the princess. She always treated him well, showing him a level of affection that only a woman could give when she caressed his feathers and rubbed his neck.

"Thank you for all you have done, Boco," she whispered, showing her gratitude to the yellow bird but caressing his neck.

Bartz leaned on the wooden post next to her, "The moogles said he could stay here for the duration of our stay for free. He'll be given the VIP treatment as well, so he'll be taken well care of while we are here."

"We should thank them later." Then she spoke to Boco, "That means be a good boy while you're here, okay?"

Boco raised his head to the sky giving out a hearty 'Wark!'

The princess was happy with that response, "Good boy." She gave him one last pet before waving bye to him and beginning her walk back down the trail. Bartz gave him a thumbs up and followed the princess.

"We should visit him again soon, otherwise he'll be lonely being the only bird there," said Lenna as she reached the bottom of the hill. Bartz had caught up and walked beside her by the time she returned to the beach they had visited earlier.

While the ship itself was the main attraction of the area but Bartz instead led Lenna to the least deepest part of the shore. The rocks were bigger than they were but they were smooth and the water was only ankle deep in most places, which was good for Lenna as she didn't want to get her dress ruined on the first day. The white sand covered almost everything in the surrounding area and the sun was unimpeded with the sky being clear. It was quite a romantic scene in Bartz's eyes.

With the rocks as big as they were, it gave the adventurer an idea. He let go of the princess' hand and walked ahead of her, walking backwards as they approached a cluster of rocks. "I was thinking..."

Lenna tilted her head slightly, "About what?"

"How about instead of just walking around how about we do something a little more, you know, fun?" Bartz gave her a goofy grin.

She didn't know what he meant and asked, "What do you mean?"

He stopped walking and allowed her to get close, holding onto her hands and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Not expecting this but at the same time greatly appreciating it, Lenna closed her eyes.

"First keep your eyes closed, okay?"

She felt him move away from her, and Lenna did as she was told and waited for her next instruction. "Then what next?"

From a short distance away she heard Bartz reply, "Try and find me!"

Opening her eyes Lenna couldn't help but smile. Hide-and-seek, a game she had not played since she and her sister were children, was Bartz's idea of having fun?

Still, it was better than the usual ideas of having fun on an exotic island should be, she thought. "Very well then Bartz, read or not, here I come!"

She heard splashing in the distance but whether or not that was from Bartz or the waves going into the rocks she didn't know. Instead the princess went about playing this little game she had suddenly found herself in. The rocks were very big and easy to hide around, and with Bartz being as attentive as he normally was he would be easy to find. Lenna's only true advantage was if she ever got the drop on him. That was slim to none under these circumstances but she was still going to try.

She tried to creep around every rock that she could eventually she decided to cheat a little bit and use the rocks to her advantage as well. She climbed up a rather large rock and remained hidden at the edge so Bartz couldn't see her.

And there he was, kneeling down at the opposite side of the rock she had climbed on, oblivious to her presence.

The princess giggled lightly before she made her move. She slid down the rock and caught him by complete surprise. "Hey!"

She pounced on him, he fell back onto the water. "Got you, Bartz!"

He hadn't expected her to find him so fast, and thus his idea of fun was completely soured. "You cheated by climbing the rocks!"

He stopped moving, finding his head resting on her lap. Lenna's dress was ruined, as it wasn't made to be submerged in the water, but she didn't mind. She had fun, which was all that matter. "Still got you, though."

She giggled and she earned a chuckle from Bartz.


End file.
